


昵称罐/The Jar

by wheniseeyou



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, Pet Names, Team Dynamics, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniseeyou/pseuds/wheniseeyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>复仇者是一群竞争心态很强的人。一次傻傻的深夜队友谈话很快演变成了一场竞赛：主题是他们的名字。不是代号，而是昵称。在不允许使用昵称的情况下， 谁能坚持最久？他们决定一周内不能用昵称称呼彼此，每犯一次错就要罚钱。托尼受到了最大的打击，而且不仅仅是财务上而言。他给所有人都取过很多昵称，但大多数都是给史蒂夫的。而当不能使用已经存在的昵称时，那些他新发明的称呼暴露了一些他此前并不知道自己抱有着的感情。</p>
            </blockquote>





	昵称罐/The Jar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Jar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761291) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> 感谢Sineala创作了这个可爱的故事，并允许我译成中文！

待这事尘埃落定之后，大家一致同意，这都是彼得的错。

（还有珍的错，彼得坚持这么说。但主要还是彼得的错。）

当时复仇者们发现自己总算有了点儿难能可贵的休闲时间，于是便疯狂地轰起趴来。就像他们战斗时一样疯狂。那个周六晚上，当大厦的敲门声响起，外面站着的终于是披萨送餐员了——而不是斯库鲁人，或机甲人， 或奥创，或熔炼者，或任何的什么邪恶反派。既然他们可以休息，他们就自然地这么做了。时间已接近周日凌晨，咖啡桌和厨房流理台上堆满了拆开的油腻腻的披萨盒，还有被捏瘪了一半的饮料罐。

托尼探查性地扫视了一圈其他的队友们。欧萝洛已经睡熟，窝在最远处的那张扶手椅里，披风盖在身上。史蒂夫本来坐在托尼旁边，现在站起身来开始收拾乱扔在房间里的易拉罐。彼得从天花板上倒挂下来，吊在一根蛛丝上轻轻地摇晃。由于戴着面罩，托尼也说不准他是不是睡着了，不过似乎也没有马上要掉下来的风险。那就够了。布鲁斯几个小时前就已经退场，现在毫无疑问已然进入了梦乡。

而珍，当然了，还是一如既往地活力四射。罗根坐在咖啡桌另一边，也就是她（和托尼）对面，从精力上而言跟平时的他没什么区别。也就是说，他依然是那个寡言少语，脾气暴躁的样子。好极了。

不过罗根的确还是醒着的。不但醒着，还在说话。是一些跟二战有关的事情，托尼没怎么听进去。

“整件事就是这样了，老兄。”罗根讲完了他的奇闻，如此跟珍说道。接着他懒懒地举起喝空了一半的酒瓶，致了个意，然后基本上一饮而尽。

“唔，”彼得睡意朦胧的声音传来。看来他终究还是醒着的，托尼暗想。“嘿，你为啥管她也叫老兄啊？”

罗根抬头往上瞪了一眼，看起来就像翻了个白眼一样。“我管所有人都叫老兄， _老兄_ 。没有什么个人因素。”

“我并没觉得被冒犯到。”珍安慰地说。

“我敢打赌，你这个‘老兄’的口头禅根本停不下来。就算必须停你也做不到。”彼得的语调很轻快，兴奋。带着挑衅。这是个挑战。

罗根长长地啜饮了一口他的啤酒，若有所思。“如果必须停，我能做到。”他耸耸肩。“但我有什么理由必须停。”

“人们登珠峰有什么理由，你做超级英雄又有什么理由。”彼得的双手松开了蛛丝，在戴着面罩的脸前比划起来，就好像他在展示什么远见一样。“因为你 _能做到_ 。”

罗根不屑地哼了一声。

珍欢快地往前倾过身子，眼神放光。“不对。”她说道，脸上带着一种托尼很熟悉的表情。他在......镜子里见到过。那是被某种天才想法击中后的热切神情。通常来说，这种神情会为他赚来史蒂夫的 _“该死的，托尼，不管你在想什么，肯定是莽撞的有勇无谋”_ 。

“并不仅仅是因为你能做到。而是因为你的骄傲，你的荣誉感。”珍坏坏地降低了声音。“因为 _钱_ 。”

托尼挑起一边眉毛，坐起身来。他对这个谈话走向颇为好奇。

“哦？”罗根把酒瓶当地一声放下。“钱？”

“钱！”珍激动地说。“咱们可以在厨房流理台上放个罐子。”她挥动着一只手，指向厨房的方向。史蒂夫正站在那里，怀中抱着一摞空的披萨盒。“就像那种谁说了脏话就要往罐子里放钱的游戏一样，只不过咱们把脏话替换成昵称。当然，如果只有你参赛的话太不公平，所以 _我们_ 也来。咱们都来。”

她环视房间，观察着大家对这个提议的反应。

欧萝洛抬起脑袋，头发乱成了一团。“可以同意。”

“等等，等等，等等。”彼得朝上——或者朝下，托尼思忖着——举起他的手。“再给点儿细节我才能决定。”

珍抿嘴想了想。“时间就设定成一周。从明天开始。为了增加乐趣，我们可以把每个人被罚了多少钱都记录下来。所有罚款就用作下一次团队披萨派对的经费。”

“呃，”彼得开口道，“说到这个。我觉得大家应该都知道，我们的存款基数各不相同——”他朝托尼歪了歪头——“所以如果每个人每次要交的罚款金额都是一样的，那么有些人受到的伤害会更大一些。从财务上而言。”

“有道理。”珍一边思考，一边把头发别到耳后。“好吧。罚款数额要跟个人存款相匹配。所以彼得，你每次交25美分，哪怕10美分也行，或者你觉得怎样公平就交多少——但是托尼，你交的最好不要被我们发现少于一美元。或更多也可以。视犯错的严重程度决定。”

“嘿！”托尼喊道。

“讲求公平，亿万富翁。”

罗根把身子往后一靠，露出一个笑容。“这回可有意思了。”

“所以你加入咯？”她问。

“噢当然。”

“我也是。”彼得说。

嗯，如果其他人都参加的话，托尼是绝不会逃避的，他还要赢呢。毕竟他也是个复仇者，一点儿健康的竞争倾向基本算是这个队伍的必备品质。但有些事情他想先搞清楚。

“我还需要你再给点儿解释，”托尼说道。“到底什么才算是‘昵称’？因为虽说我很爱你们各位，但如果你们打算这一个礼拜都叫我安东尼，那么我是不会很愉快的。”哪怕想想都让他龇牙咧嘴。

珍皱起了眉。“嗯。这样如何？”她提出。“我们可以叫彼此的代号、名、中间名、姓，以及人们普遍认同的对名字的简称。根据代号而演变出的昵称不允许。就是说，你可以叫我Giant-girl、珍妮特、珍，甚至范·达因。但举例来说，你 _不能_ ，叫我珍·范·大仙女。”她的嘴角有点抖动，像是在努力地保持严肃，但又想哈哈大笑。

彼得偷笑起来。

“别笑，”托尼说完，倍感背叛地转向珍。“就那一次！只有那 _一次_ ！拜托，你当时刚刚从胶状立方体手下拯救了纽约，我——我太激动了而已！”

她咯咯笑着。“的确是够激动。”然后又恢复了郑重的样子。“那么：名字、合理的名字简称、中间名、姓、代号，这些是可以的。其他任何形式的称呼或指代方式都不可接受。”她的语气认真强硬，有着危险的气息。“其中也包括‘老兄’，老兄。”她冲着罗根的方向说道。

“嗯。”罗根点点头。“好吧。但我的名字仍然要叫罗根。”他添上了这么一句。托尼突然记起了他在复仇者表格上的签名。看来正如托尼不想当安东尼一样，他在这个礼拜里并不想做詹姆斯·豪利特。

彼得的面罩皱了起来，好像他正在里面眯起眼睛。“等一下，如果罗根不是你的名字，那你叫啥啊？”

罗根阴沉着脸。“难道秘密身份这事还需要我给 _你_ 解释吗？”

“好吧。”彼得举起手来。他依然在倒吊着。“当我没问。”

“史蒂夫！”托尼对着房间另一边喊道。史蒂夫转过身来看向他。

“嗯？”

“你的看法呢？”

“我觉得这有助于振奋士气。”他毫无犹豫地喊了回来。好家伙，这必须登上托尼的“美国队长能说的最美国队长范儿的话”榜单前十。这句话令托尼微笑起来。“我愿意参加。”史蒂夫补充道。

但他的回答里听起来有些疑虑。奇怪。他可能就是怕输吧，托尼这样告诉自己。史蒂夫的好胜心并不比队伍中的其他人少。

“怎么啦？”托尼坏笑着问。“噢，你知道你会输的，对吗Cap？”

史蒂夫把最后几个披萨盒子跟其他的可回收纸板扔在一堆，站起来，再次转过身。他双臂交叉在胸前，脸上有一个惊讶的笑容。“托尼，别告诉我你不知道谁会在这个游戏里受到最大的打击。”

“谁啊？”

史蒂夫盯着他，微微地张开着嘴，满脸的难以置信。

托尼在屋里扫视了一圈。每一个复仇者都在盯着他。

噢，不，不，不。不。没门儿。没戏。没可能。

“我？”

史蒂夫翘起了一边嘴角。“托尼，你有没有听过你自己说话？你听到你刚刚是怎么称呼我的吗？你给所有人都起昵称。不断地起。”

“我并没有。”

“你明明就有呀，”珍说道。这个终极大叛徒，托尼怒瞪着她。“超可爱的。”

托尼又瞪了她一眼。

“那并不是件坏事。”史蒂夫举起双手，试图开口安慰。但托尼打断了他。

“我就让你们看看！”托尼反驳。“我要让你们都看看。我会 _赢_ 的。你们就看着吧。”

珍探过身来拍了拍他的手。“当然，托尼。”

“我们绝对会看着你的。”史蒂夫咧嘴笑着说。

他可是个天才。 _天才_ 。也许他是太喜欢给别人起昵称了一点儿，但肯定没有其他人说的那么多。不可能的。他可以忍过这一个礼拜。这事的诀窍在于让头脑和思维控制住身体，而他的头脑够用得很。只要集中精神就能赢。他显而易见就是要赢的。

简单极了。

***

第二天早上，厨房流理台正中就出现了一个巨大的玻璃罐子。一张纸条被胶带粘在上面，写着“昵称罐”（那是珍蜿蜒的笔迹）。纸条边缘还装饰着小小的粉色心形和花朵。罐子底部已经有了几枚闪闪发亮的硬币。真是令人开心，托尼想道。而这已经是他在喝到咖啡之前能召集出的所有能量了。罐子旁放着一个小本子和一根铅笔，像是被某位复仇者丢在那里的。真少见，因为史蒂夫这个整洁的人一般不会允许这种情况出现。在一个住着七个人的大厦里，总该有人扮演这种负责整洁的角色。

厨房里只有史蒂夫和珍两个人。珍在餐桌前匆忙地消灭着她的吐司，而史蒂夫站在门边倚着墙，双臂抱胸。他抿着嘴唇，在看到托尼以后双眼闪现出了某种压抑着的情绪。就好像他在等待托尼做出什么事情——但具体是什么事，托尼毫无头绪。

管他呢。喝过咖啡后一切就都明白了，托尼一边告诉自己，一边向着水瓶走去，顺便问候他的队友。“早，珍。早，Cap。”

“耶！”珍向着空中挥舞起了拳头，脸上绽放出一个胜利的笑容。“我就说吧。”

史蒂夫的眼神现在绝对算得上“饶有兴味”，微笑也终于爬上了他的嘴角。他依旧倚着墙，懒洋洋地抬起一只手，指了指罐子。“交钱，托尼。”

“啊？”

“交钱。”史蒂夫又说，微笑还没有褪去。“那不是我的名字。”

托尼倒着咖啡，在脑海中把刚刚那十秒钟的对话回放了一边。哦。哈。

“但它就 _像_ 你的名字一样？”托尼挣扎道。但不知为何，他知道这个说辞不会给他带来多少好运。

“那不是我的名字。”史蒂夫重复道。

“那是个称谓啊，”托尼坚定地说。“是个头衔。荣誉称号。”

史蒂夫摇了摇头。“ _队长_ 才是头衔。如果你真的愿意，可以那样叫我。但Cap属于昵称。不允许。”他竟然还在笑，该死的。胜托尼一筹的感觉明显让他感到愉悦。

“好吧，”托尼左手捧着马克杯，大声吸溜着他的咖啡。“你赢了， _队长_ 。”他的另一只手往屁股摸过去，却只摸到了毛毛的法兰绒。“但我的钱包在我真正的裤子里。”

“哦，那没关系。”史蒂夫说道，还是一副骄傲得不得了的样子。他的微笑很好看，托尼想道。托尼一直很喜欢史蒂夫快乐时的模样，虽然他挺希望这种快乐并不是建立在自己的霉运之上。

珍就着橙汁咽下她的吐司，换上一个明亮的笑脸。“名单就是干这个用的。”她站起来，走向放在厨房另一边的罐子。

 _名单？_ 托尼疑惑地跟了上去。

最上面的一张纸被分成了好几栏，每一栏都写着一位复仇者的名字和罚款总额：珍，$0.25；欧萝洛，$0.25；罗根，$0.50。队伍里的二位女士各自有一次犯错记录，罗根已经有了两次。而彼得、布鲁斯、史蒂夫还有托尼的名字后面还是空的。

“我们既要记录每人的犯错次数，”珍解释道。“也要记录交款金额。这样最方便财务统计。彼得还没起床。布鲁斯刚刚下来吃早餐的时候说他也愿意参赛，不过在他正式开始参加之前，他说错的话不算数，所以不受罚。不然太不公平了。”

托尼叹了口气。“好吧。给我记上一美元。我是个言而有信的人。”

珍在托尼的名字下面清清楚楚画上一竖，用来计数，然后写上了“$1.00 - 赊欠”。

“罗根既叫了我老兄，也叫了我Cap。”史蒂夫在房间另一头主动说道。“所以他已经被罚了50美分。”

托尼猛然间恍然大悟。“史蒂夫。你都是六点起床。”

“是的。”史蒂夫略有些警惕地赞同道。

“现在八点。”托尼说。

“没错，”这次史蒂夫的声音肯定了许多。“怎么了？”

“你从六点钟就 _站在厨房里_ ，”托尼难以置信地继续道，“等着你的倒霉队友们下楼来管你叫Cap，害得他们就因为跟你说个早安就被罚了25美分。”

史蒂夫的脸上盛开了一个大大的笑容，双眼兴致勃勃地烁烁放光。“有——可能吧。”他顿了一下。“其实应该说是从七点开始的。我之前先去跑了个步。”

“你这阴险的大混蛋。”托尼说道。而胸腔里面的某个地方，一种混合着恼怒、喜爱和敬佩的感觉升腾扩散开来。

死一般的寂静。五秒钟后，史蒂夫开口了，“一美元。”

“什么玩意儿？”托尼喊道。“那根本不算昵称啊。”

“但它也不是我的名字。”史蒂夫坚定地回答。“游戏规则是，任何其他形式的称呼都不可接受。其中也包括咒骂。”

托尼绝望地将目光投向了珍。她紧闭的嘴唇颤抖着，一副在憋笑的模样。 _哦好吧，_ 托尼想， _至少还有一个人觉得这事儿很好玩。_

“珍，”托尼恳求道。“我这儿需要你的裁决。”

珍拍拍他的肩膀。“抱歉托尼，”她说。“但我觉得史蒂夫说得有理。游戏规则如此。”

“行，”托尼这回有些酸酸地说。“给我账上再记一美元。”

珍欢快地笑着又提笔画了一竖道，并且把1改成了2。

好吧，所以他开局不利，但还有的是改正的机会，对吧？还有整整一周的时间呢。只要格外警觉一些就好，仅此而已。他可以记住不要管史蒂夫叫Cap。绝对没问题。他可是个天才。

楼梯上传来噔噔噔的快速脚步声，接着彼得丁零当啷地冲进了厨房，肩上挂着一个斜挎包，整个人上气不接下气。

“迟到了迟到了迟到了，”彼得唠叨着。“得赶紧跑，先拿个燕麦棒——噢嗨，珍，托尼，Cap——赶紧跑赶紧跑，荡着跑——”

“走之前先往罐子里投个币。”史蒂夫说。托尼眼看着彼得的脸垮了下来。

“真天杀的。”彼得从口袋里翻出一个硬币，从房间另一头高高扔了过来。当然正好扔进了罐子里。从整体来说，复仇者们都有着 _无可挑剔_ 的准头。这是职业要求。“看来那不算你的名字哈？”他撇着嘴，满脸悲痛。

“没错。”史蒂夫确认道，跟刚才纠正托尼的错误时同样愉快。

“咱们应该同时设立一个‘脏话罐’的。”珍思考着，给彼得也画下一笔。“那样就能多罚到好多钱了。如果咱每次喊错名字都要骂一句的话。”

托尼笑了起来。这是个好主意，但是——“可不是每个人都负担得起更多支出的。”他瞥向彼得。毕竟一开始对罚款有异议的就是彼得嘛。“对不对，小蜘蛛？”

彼得、珍和史蒂夫都望了过来，托尼这才意识到他刚刚说了什么。史蒂夫再次默默地指了指罐子。不知为什么，他觉得这样的沉默才是最大的侮辱。

“哦我就操了。”托尼边说边看着珍再次更新了他的计分记录。彼得已然拿到了他的燕麦棒，悄悄溜出了房间。他怎么可能想起小蜘蛛这个称呼不能用啊？

珍放下了铅笔。托尼到目前为止已经欠了三美元，而他才刚起床十五分钟。

“咱们当时真的应该弄个脏话罐来着。”珍又说。

***

感受到宇宙不公的托尼在办公椅上愤愤地转来转去。

“——我就问你，辣椒，”托尼伸出双手做出乞求的姿态。“这哪里公平了，小辣椒？我是说，Cap基本上就等于他的名字吧！”

小辣椒无声地看着他，然后歪了歪头。“又是两美元，托尼。”

托尼花了几秒钟思考了一下这个回复，然后真切的恐惧才渗透进他的大脑。

“哦上帝，不。”他说。“你根本 _没有参赛_ ，辣椒！小辣椒！拜托。”

“又是两美元。你来之前珍就提醒过我了。”她露齿而笑。“我还要提醒你，‘辣椒’是 _昵称_ 的简称，托尼。其实你知道我的名字吗？知道你其他朋友的名字吗？ _哈皮_ 的？ _罗迪_ 的？”

“你的名字是弗吉尼亚，”托尼倔强地说，“而且你根本不喜欢它。你说的另两位是我的朋友哈罗德和詹姆斯。”他停下来享受了一下这次胜利。“看吧？看吧？我能做到。”

也许他是花了长得不太合适的时间才想起了哈皮的真名。

好吧，也许他是给朋友们取了很多昵称。

但那并不意味着他就不能赢了。他只是……起跑线比别人靠后了一点。嗯。这才是正确的想法。他可以战胜不公，后来居上，赢下这个傻了吧唧的团队竞赛。

“如果你非这么说的话。”她将一小摞文件扔在他的桌上。“看完以后给点儿反馈，老板。”

“那不是我的名字，小辣椒。”

她笑了笑。“哦，我不参赛。规则只适用于你。而且你要再多罚一美元。”

“该死的。”托尼说道。而小辣椒已经带着甜美的笑容离开了。

这可比他想象得难。

***

在第一天结束时，除去史蒂夫，每个人都在“Cap”和“小蜘蛛”上栽了几次跟头。罗根的罚金已经积累到了两美元，因为他在不经意间至少管每个人都叫了一次“老兄”……而托尼轻而易举地达成了40美元。他一直等到晚上才清算，因为这样就可以直接用大面额纸币了。他其实早就料到了大概会出现这种情况，毕竟单跟小辣椒说说话就耗费了他十美元。

最闹心的是，托尼的失误绝大多数都是因为史蒂夫——压倒性的绝大多数。而在厨房里那个本子上，史蒂夫自己的名字后面还是完美的一片空白。这简直是对托尼的嘲讽。史蒂夫就连蜘蛛侠的名字都没搞错过，但队伍里的其他人全部都中过招了。甚至彼得 _自己_ 都在吃晚饭的时候不小心自称了“小蜘蛛”。

噢，史蒂夫本人倒是没有嘲讽他。除了早晨那个给每个人设置的陷阱——事后一想，那可能是个测试，是美国队长想看看队友如何应对——史蒂夫并没有特意给他使坏。事实上，他还一直表现得很友好。但这或许更糟，因为这意味着托尼的丢人分数完全是他自己一手造成的。

问题就在于史蒂夫。问题就在于，他给史蒂夫起的昵称实在是太太太多了。并不仅仅是“Cap”而已，还有“翅膀头”，“老头子”，还有——这个很奇怪——“苹果派”，还有其他十好几个托尼今天莫名其妙从嘴里凭空冒出来的名字。可他对其他人就没有这种问题——好吧，其实有一点儿——但一到史蒂夫这儿，他就像开启了创意命名的无限喷泉一样，就是停不下来地乱起名。

于是此时此刻，晚上十点，厨房里只剩下史蒂夫一个人，默默地看着托尼打开钱包，掏出43美元，塞进了昵称罐里。

“我完全不想听。”托尼边说边把本子上“$43.00”旁边的“赊欠”字样涂掉。

史蒂夫举起双手。“我什么都没说。”

“简直残忍。”托尼叹了口气。他嫉妒地看着史蒂夫的名字，后面仍然是空的。$0.00。“有什么经验可以分享吗，C——队长？”

史蒂夫的嘴角翘了翘，显然他知道托尼差点儿说成什么。“时刻保持警觉。”他说这几个字时带着不容辩驳的权威，和在战场上发号施令一般。然后他怀疑地看了看罐子。“还有，大概不要跟让你犯了这么多次错误的人说话。”

“那没可能。”托尼立刻接口道。“我太喜欢你了。”

他……并不是想说这个来着。

“呃，”托尼继续说。“我是说。”但其实他也没有别的意思了，不是吗？他那种“喜欢”的情绪的确是真心的，可他没想说出来。你不能——不能就这样直接告诉别人你在意他们。他们会想方设法利用这一点来打击你。好吧，大概 _史蒂夫_ 不会这么做。但有些人会。

史蒂夫的微笑变得有些尴尬，但仍旧明亮而真挚。因为他是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，而若不是全然真挚，那他也就不是他了。“不不，没关系。”史蒂夫的声音很轻柔。“谢谢，托尼。我很感激。”他的目光飞快地移开。“好吧，呃，很晚了，我该去——”

“好的，”托尼赞成道，总算松了口气。史蒂夫转过身走向门口。“睡个好觉。晚安，Cap！”他从后面喊道。

然后他把这次对话的最后几秒回想了一下。

“操。”托尼字正腔圆地骂了一声，再次掏出了钱包。

***

事实证明，他早早上床睡觉真是对了。因为集合警报在早上八点整就响了起来。托尼穿好装甲以后，最后一个进了简报室。他当时就知道情况不会很好。

“——所以是，一条真的 _龙_ 那样的龙？”彼得在说话。“还是——”

“你以为一共有多少种龙啊，老兄？”罗根那消极的回答声传来。

随之而来的笑声应该是——布鲁斯的？大概？“25美分，金刚狼。”

罗根叹了口气。

托尼进屋时面甲并没有扣上，史蒂夫投向他的眼神里混合着 _快救我离开这儿_ ，以及 _你能相信我面对的竟然是这样的队伍吗？_

托尼戏谑地敬了个礼，身体向后一靠倚在了门口，肩甲牢牢抵住门框。他看着史蒂夫站起来，屋里的每双眼睛也都跟着望过去。这就是美国队长的魔力。他就是——让你想要跟随他。

“听好，复仇者们，”史蒂夫说道。“是的，的确是一条龙。来自太空。一条太空龙。不是什么我们没处理过的事物，对吗？保持冷静，保持清醒，别被搞分神了。它位于中央公园北侧，我们的首要任务是隔离平民，但愿能阻止这条龙造成太大的破坏。”

“所谓‘破坏’是指它会乱烧东西。”托尼说。

史蒂夫点点头。“正是。”他指向欧萝洛，对方歪歪头表示回应。“幸运的是，那应该不是什么大问题。我们有水系能力可用。”

欧萝洛露出一个微笑。“我当然会召唤雨来的，队长。”

“目标是，”史蒂夫再次看向其他队员，“制服它，但不致死。布鲁斯，我想你这次就不用参加了。神奇四侠正在研究维度技术，想把这条龙送出城去。我觉得更好的安排是你去跟里德合作，而不是，呃。”

“砸东西。”布鲁斯主动接道，脸上挂着一个微弱的笑容。"

“对。就是那个。”史蒂夫在屋子里环视了一圈。“中央公园今天还出现了一些太空陨石，它们在更靠南边的位置。科学家们还在研究，所以我们的次要目标是让龙远离他们。我们按标准布局来行动。蜘蛛侠负责保护公共设施，并在必要时进行人群控制；其他地面作战人员——Giant-girl，金刚狼，就是你——跟我在地面做直接攻击。暴风女，就像我刚才说的，负责消防。”他看向托尼。“钢铁侠，这意味着我们就靠你提供空中支援了。如果这个生物飞向天空——”

一条龙而已。他搞得定。当然搞得定。

“我永远都是靠得住的。”托尼回答，而且及时地记了起来，没在话尾加一个什么昵称。

跟蠢爆了的昵称竞赛不同，这次战斗会是小菜一碟。这可是他的工作。他的副业。他的职责。他绝对能处理得了。

***

从好的方面看，他们可以立马确定那条龙的位置。

而从坏的方面看，那是因为在他们到场时，已经有一大批树木被烧着了。

当然，紧接着昵称这件事就又开始惹麻烦了。

史蒂夫举起盾牌。“Giant-girl，金刚狼，跟我来！钢铁侠和暴风女，你们制空。蜘蛛侠，保护边界，”他补充道。而布鲁斯往南边去和科学家们汇合。

“遵命，Cap。”珍说道，然后，“该死的。”

“25美分哟！”彼得在通讯器中大喊。

托尼觉得这条龙就是你想象中典型的龙的形象——又大又绿、浑身鳞片。它长着翅膀，但大多数时候都收在身体两侧。它尝试着挥动了几次，但显然周围没有足够的空间支持起飞。然而为了解决这个问题，它所采取的策略似乎是把所有碍事的树都点上火，让它们倒下。

托尼飞向空中，可以看到史蒂夫、罗根和迅速长高的珍正在努力把龙围困住。可这项任务并不像看起来那么容易，因为那龙大约是铁了心要一路踩过中央公园，全程都用一团烈火风暴包裹着自己。

罗根咒骂了一句。“我们需要来点儿雨，小暴风。”

“又是25美分哟！”彼得开心地大叫。

“闭嘴，小屁孩！”罗根怒吼着，他伸出爪子往前一扑，在龙的大腿上留下了一道浅浅的伤痕。这对它的前进并没造成什么阻碍。

头顶上方，大雨落下。龙开始咆哮，它摆动的尾巴又砍断了几棵树。

“那也算昵称哦。”彼得还是很开心。

罗根对此的回答中包含着一项从生理结构上来说不可能实现的内容，托尼猜测珍那个脏话罐的提议或许真的是个好主意。

然后一棵燃烧的树差点儿砸在托尼身上。

“我天！”托尼在公共通讯频道里大喊。他在空中往后闪了几英尺。倒不是说他的装甲禁不住这一撞，但是——他根本就不是很想被撞啊。

地面上，珍、罗根和史蒂夫的交替攻击停了下来。史蒂夫仰头看向空中，完全忘记了去接他的盾牌。

“托尼？”史蒂夫在通讯器中的声音听起来满是关切。“你还好吗，铁壳头？”

“我没事。”托尼条件反射地回答。因为他的确没什么事，再说，史蒂夫没必要表现出这么强的保护欲啊。他明明好得很。接着他才意识到史蒂夫刚才说了什么，不禁在面甲后美滋滋地笑了起来，把目光从飞行路线读数上移开。“噢上帝啊。那是昵称。你总算说了个昵称！你终于——哦操， _树倒了_ ，下面小心——”

这次托尼实实在在地迎面撞上了第二棵即将倒地的熊熊燃烧的树。

“托尼！”史蒂夫急切的喊声在通讯频道里回荡。

他在空中拧过身子，眨眨眼睛赶走视线里的一片金星，努力忽视掉在头盔里回响的脑袋和耳朵里的嗡鸣声。 _撞击警报_ ，系统这样汇报道。哦，真是帮大忙了。

幸运的是，那棵树没砸到其他人。欧萝洛也伸出援手，扩大了暴雨的范围，浇熄了树上的火焰。

他冲向树林上方，刹住车，直起身子，悬浮在空中——还有点儿晃悠，不过好歹是直立的。“我很好，很好。”他咳嗽着，嗓音沙哑。“就是有时候太白痴。”

“你不是白痴，”史蒂夫说。系统显示他换到了私人频道。“只要——再认真一点儿。嘿，托尼？”

“明白。”托尼借助足部推进器迅速转弯，重新扎回战场，把通讯器调到公共频道。“嘿各位，帮我处理一下要倒的树呗？想不想把它们网住，免得伤人，小蜘蛛？”

“昵称哦！”珍叫道。她的声音甚至不是从通讯器传来的。现在作为一个身高六米多的人，她的嗓门当然非常，非常大。

“操。”托尼骂。“好吧， _彼得_ ，想来当伐木工吗？”

“别叫我的名字呀！”彼得惊恐地嚷道。

“他很抱歉，蛛网头。”珍用Giant-girl级别的音量表示。

罗根仰起头朝她的方向歪了歪。“昵称！”

有一瞬间，托尼感到庆幸。幸好其他人没有监听复仇者通讯频道的权限，因为现在这局面——这真叫乱成了史无前例的一锅粥。

在他下方，史蒂夫用盾牌砸中了龙的脸。然而好像并没什么用。实话说，那条龙像是更坚定了向前行进的信心，推开艰难阻碍向公园南方走去。

“复仇者们！”史蒂夫用他那种 _气炸了、懒得跟你们扯淡了、吓死人的团队领导_ 的嗓音大吼。“这是一场 _战役_ ，你们能不能暂停哪怕 _一秒_ ，别再折腾那昵称了，我的老天。等到任务结束再说。现在想怎么叫对方就怎么叫，如果你们能 _闭上嘴打仗_ ，我就自己往那破罐子里放50美元。”

通讯频道里只剩下了震惊之下的沉默。

“哇，”彼得说道。因为当然了，他肯定是第一个说话的。“我马上行动，暴脾气队长。”

珍咯咯笑起来。

“还是龙的脾气更暴。”托尼观察道。那个生物再一次突破了罗根和珍的攻击。

托尼都没怎么看清楚彼得荡过来的身影，只见到蛛丝在树木间晃动，红蓝色的阴影在其中穿梭。

“啊好吧，史矛革可能只是生气自己的戒指被人抢走了而已。”彼得评论道。显然今天的宅梗大赛第一名归他了。

“竟然还可以给龙起昵称吗？”托尼问道。他看着龙继续往南移动着。

“是的。”很意外，答话的是欧萝洛。“龙不是参赛选手。”

“托尼。”史蒂夫的语气蕴含着严厉的警告。

“嘿，那又不是我的错。”

“别鼓励他。”

“你们都知道我真的是个合法的成年人吧？”彼得边问边向依然暴怒的龙射出几发网。没什么用。

托尼只在斗嘴上投入了一半的精力，他主要在观察龙的进程。它还在南行，而复仇者们似乎只是不停在挡路的讨厌的麻烦。南边。南边。南边有什么？唔，今天显然是太空陨石。

太空陨石。太空龙。

太空 _陨石_ ？

“嘿，史蒂夫？”托尼再次接入了私人频道。“布鲁斯和其他人在研究的那些太空陨石——它们长什么样？你知道吗？”

史蒂夫疑惑地仰起头，朝他皱着眉。“我看了几张照片。接近圆形。很大。有点儿发光。怎么了？”

很好。这就对了。

“你会不会说，”托尼引出了他的问题，“它们看起来像是蛋？”

史蒂夫停在了原地，然后冲他露出一个笑脸。“你是个天才。”

托尼在面甲后低头向他微笑，为这个称赞感到暖洋洋的。“我尽力而为。”

“复仇者们！”史蒂夫大喊。“放这条龙走！通知科学家，离她远一点！”

“什么鬼情况？”罗根说。

史蒂夫把盾牌放低，从龙的身边退开。“她不想伤害我们！我们挡住她去寻找蛋的路了！”

现在，当这条龙畅通无阻地走向南方，她的咆哮听起来像是感激。

***

龙很快便与她的蛋团聚了。她幸福地依偎着它们，没有伤害任何人，至于复仇者——一如既往地——他们在对摄像机摆出笑脸。托尼把面甲推上去，笑着跟记者们摆了摆手，然后和其他队员们退到后方，把提问环节交给史蒂夫。毕竟，史蒂夫才是团队领袖。每个人都总是想跟美国队长说话的。

更何况，史蒂夫喜欢做这件事。托尼——好吧，托尼不得不从小就学习公开演讲的技巧，而史蒂夫明显生来就带有这种天赋。他是天生的演说家，在发表取悦群众的讲话时永远都靠得住。他的话刊登在报纸上的时候也很好看，无论J·约拿·詹姆森如何拼了命地将之曲解。

他们眼看就可以收工了，谢天谢地。托尼可以脱掉这身装甲去洗个澡，而他无比期盼。史蒂夫已经跟一群记者解释了他们今天的行动，嗯——他们也不需要补充什么了，对吗？今天早上的任务挺轻松。不过就是地球最强英雄战队平凡的一天罢了。

“Cap！Cap！”一个记者嚷嚷着。“看这边！”

史蒂夫向他点点头，调整了一下别在制服领子上的麦克风。“请讲。”

“但你是怎么想到的，”那记者问道。“那条龙只是在保护蛋而已？”

“噢，这个吗？”史蒂夫向群众们展示出了他最无辜的表情。“这都是钢铁侠的功劳。完全归功于他的天才。”说着，他回过头，给了托尼一个很大、很大的微笑。既闪耀又愉快，那是一个让托尼的胃里出现一些奇妙感觉的微笑。“我最好的朋友。没有他我们是无法成功的。所以，是的，全都要感谢这位优秀的铁壳头。”

他退后几步，站到托尼身边，笑着将一条胳膊搭上了他的肩膀。

托尼回应了这个笑容。他感觉自己好像还在飞翔。然后他记了起来——

“嘿，史蒂夫，”他悄声说。“任务结束了。”

“是啊。”史蒂夫斜眼看看他，不过仍旧保持着笑容。放松、柔和、温暖。“怎么了？”

托尼的笑容演变出了胜利的意味，他伸出手去，掌心向上。“我的名字不是铁壳头。交钱吧。”

他眼看着史蒂夫的脸阴沉了下去，微笑消失无踪，表情扭曲成了某种类似愤怒或者难过的样子。托尼根本搞不清状况。一个赌而已啊。他说错什么话了吗？

“真是操他妈的见鬼了，托尼。”史蒂夫恼火地低吼。

于是就这样，所有人都发现史蒂夫的麦克还没有关上。

***

当托尼走上楼来到公共休息室时，厨房里并没有人，而昵称罐里多了张新的50元纸币。当然啦，史蒂夫在战场上说的是认真的，因为美国队长不会随随便便说那种话。但是，嘿——至少这意味着托尼不再是输家了。他环视了一圈休息室，从他所站的地方能看到房间另一端聒噪着的电视，它被调到了某个24小时新闻频道。底部的标题是 ** _美国队长……还是臭嘴队长_** ？

托尼笑出了声，赶紧往罐子里预付了五块钱。因为，拜托，能管史蒂夫叫“臭嘴队长”，这太值了吧。这名字有创意。必须至少值五块。没准十块也行。

他看到史蒂夫头盔上的翅膀从电视旁的沙发上露了出来，他身边还坐着另一个人。但具体是谁，从后面辨认不出。

“嘿，臭嘴队长！”托尼边喊边走了过去。史蒂夫压根连头都没抬。“别担心，”他随后说道，“我先付了钱才叫你的——噢。”

珍坐在史蒂夫旁边。她面对着他，脸上写满关切，向前探着身子，安慰地握着史蒂夫的手。而史蒂夫——天呐，史蒂夫看起来 _糟透了_ 。他的脸苍白又黯淡，眼周泛红，像是哭过一样。哭？就为这？

“那个，”托尼尴尬地开口。“没事的，只是个很傻的游戏而已。每个人都会犯错嘛。”

然而显然这句话并不该说，因为史蒂夫的脸直接僵住了，变成冷漠而陌生的模样，像是拒他于千里之外。什么啊？

“我得召开一个媒体发布会，”史蒂夫说。他甚至没有跟托尼对视。“立刻为我不专业的言辞道歉。我应该——应该开始了。拜，珍。拜，托尼。”

接着他就飞也是地跑出了门。

史蒂夫都没有看他。史蒂夫都没有跟他打招呼。

托尼看向珍，而对方抬头注视着他，苦恼地瞪着眼睛。

“好吧，”托尼完全摸不到头脑，“我错过什么了吗？”

珍还是那么注视着他。“托尼，你当时就在场啊。他叫你铁壳头。”

“是啊，”托尼还是糊涂着。“所以他口误了啊，叫了几次昵称。战斗的时候他也叫了，多大点儿事。只是个很蠢的游戏而已。想想看，我都错了他妈无数回了，这才是第二天。”

珍瞪着他。就好像他这个答案错到了她都不知道该从何吐槽的地步。“你真的没有明白是吧？”

“明白什么？”

“托尼，”她耐心地说。“采访的时候，史蒂夫跟谁叫了昵称？”

他对这个谈话走向毫无头绪。“我。”

“他在战斗中又跟谁叫了昵称？”

“呃，至少有我。”托尼耸耸肩。“可能也有其他人。我说，你干嘛——”

珍举起一只手。“只有你，托尼。”

“等等，啊？”

“只有你。”她重复道。“史蒂夫只管你叫昵称。你没发现吗？”

托尼稀里糊涂地摇摇头。“对啊，没有。但他到底为啥——”

珍再次打断了他。“因为他 _喜欢_ 你。”她抿了抿嘴。“他在意你，好吗，托尼？虽然这只是个很蠢的游戏，但他出于在意你而说的话被你当成了错误，他听到你的嘲讽，觉得你想让他感到羞愧。”

托尼吃惊得说不出话来，只得就这么愣愣地盯着她。他觉得自己可能还张了点儿嘴。

好吧。

这下咋办呐？

***

他知道一个更好的人会怎么做：找到史蒂夫，跟他道歉。

但他要说些什么呢？他们不会讨论各自的情感。他们就是不做这种事。毫无疑问，史蒂夫是他的朋友，最好的朋友——史蒂夫不知道吗？他当然知道。他们要做点儿啥，抱一个吗？他们也不做这种事啊，真的。

倒不是说托尼会拒绝。

老天，这想法是哪冒出来的？

总之，他需要一点时间来考虑该说什么。既要道歉，又不需要让他们对彼此敞开心扉探讨感情。再说，史蒂夫是肯定不会为他自己的错误、他自己该承受的指责而去责怪托尼的。所以这事必然是各种尴尬。

有时托尼会想，如果父亲没有离开他们，他现在会不会更擅长处理这种情况。

天，真是令人沮丧的想法。即使托尼已经找回了他的父亲。

更何况，托尼最近一直很忙。他跟布鲁斯一起讨论了龙蛋，然后又利用宝贵时间在工作间里把现在的战甲拆开，检查撞击损害，因为他对系统的自我诊断并非全然信任。所以就是这样，此时此刻他拆散了装甲的躯干，双手各拿着一块肩甲。

自然也正是此时，他抬头一看，就发现史蒂夫穿着便服靠在工作间的门边。他两手握拳插在兜里，没有挺直脊背，好像这样就能让他看起来瘦小一些似的。

“嘿，”史蒂夫的声音很轻，托尼差点儿没听到。“你忙吗？我能进来吗？”

托尼依然抓着盔甲的零件，敞开了双臂。“我现在归你了。”

 _啥？_ 他想道。 _这话哪来的？_

“听着，”史蒂夫开始说道，“我只想——”

但托尼也同时张开了嘴。“史蒂夫，我应该告诉你的——”

他们一起停了下来。史蒂夫轻轻地向他笑了笑。

“没事，”他说。“你先吧，托尼。”

托尼清了清喉咙。“好。呃。我想说很抱歉……让你不好受了。我没有意识到。都是我的错，对不起。”

“你完全没有什么可道歉的。”史蒂夫坚定地说。好像根本连想都不用想。

“如果你想的话，我们可以终止那个昵称游戏。”托尼提议。他微笑着。“说真的，我太期待游戏结束的那天了。我——我挺喜欢你叫我铁壳头的。”

这句话是从哪来的他也不知道。似乎但凡他一张嘴，某些诡异的实话就会漏出来。

史蒂夫的笑容变得不好意思起来。“那我很高兴。我对你的提议表示感激，但游戏还是继续下去吧。我不想让其他队员扫兴。”

“好吧，如果你确定的话。”托尼把肩甲扔到离他最近的工作台上，转而专注于背甲。“这周剩下的时间里不许说昵称。懂了。之后咱们就恢复到给对方起昵称到昏天黑地的日常。嘿，你刚才想跟我说什么来着？”

他需要螺丝刀来把背甲卸下来。该死的，他把那玩意搁哪了？

“哦，呃，”史蒂夫说道。“没什么。不重要。”他开始往门口移动，刚巧托尼发现史蒂夫右手边的工作台上放着那把他要找的工具。

托尼伸出一只手。“你走之前，能帮我把那螺丝刀递过来吗，甜心？”

史蒂夫愣住了。

托尼也愣住了。

史蒂夫的嘴巴半张着，嘴角有点儿翘，好像他想微笑，又不确定该不该让自己产生这种希望。他的脸颊上泛起两抹光彩。

托尼的脑子里充斥着一片噪音、一团恐慌的迷雾，还有循环播放的 _啥甜心啥啥啥_ 。

“我，呃，”托尼说。“我不知道为什么要那么说。哦天，我太抱歉了。”

史蒂夫重重地吞咽了一下，露出一个拘谨的微笑。“没关系，托尼。这种事时有发生。每个人都会犯错嘛。”他拾起螺丝刀，跟冲刺一样地放到托尼能够到的范围内，然后又冲刺了回去，好像手里拿的是个手榴弹。“我——我先走了。”

他转身离开，托尼能听到史蒂夫走上楼梯时沉重的脚步声。

他将装甲推到一边，往前一倒，把脑袋贴在了工作台上。他这是什么毛病啊？

***

一个错误而已，他告诉自己。就像史蒂夫说的那样。无心之过。一次失误。

可那一个下午剩下的时间里，他都没法集中精神，脑海中老是回荡着他对史蒂夫的称呼。

他把自己清洗干净，换上一件干净衬衣，准备吃晚餐。那是件很不错的衬衣。不是为了史蒂夫穿的。当然不是。他只想看起来体面一点儿。这是为了团队。完全地，为了团队。必须的。

他要把嘴闭得好好的，才不要说出什么——不过脑子的话来。

之后，他自然是走上楼，和队友们坐下来开始用餐。史蒂夫和珍各自坐在他两侧，布鲁斯在对面。他立刻加入进去开始东聊西侃。史蒂夫正忙着往他的大约是第一个面包卷上抹黄油，通常他至少得吃四个。如果你也想吃这东西，就最好赶在史蒂夫之前到达厨房。托尼耸耸肩，把史蒂夫盘子里还没吃的面包卷抓了一个过来。他又不会介意。

“史蒂夫，哈尼，你用完黄油能递给我吗？”

_噢上帝啊。怎么又来。_

整张餐桌都安静了。

史蒂夫大睁着眼睛，无言地将黄油碟子放在了托尼手边。

“抱歉。”可这是道个歉就能过去的事吗。“我还是把嘴闭上吧，”托尼羞耻地说。“也许再也别张开了。”

罗根轻蔑地笑了一声。“那肯定是个崭新的世界。”他说。接着传来一声钝响，似乎有人在桌子下面踢了他一脚。“嗷。”

欧萝洛淡定地微笑着。

晚餐十分完美，烹饪恰到好处，可在那个事件之后，托尼基本上没怎么吃。他只是坐在那儿，恐惧地思考着如果他再开口，谁知道会冒出什么话来？万一更糟了怎么办？他到底在干嘛呢？

奇怪的是，史蒂夫的晚餐也没怎么动。

***

问题在于，在昵称挑战面前，托尼的大脑显然想出了错误的解决方法。既然不能使用已经存在的昵称，那么正确的做法是彻底杜绝这种行为。可他却……另辟蹊径了。不知怎么的，他的大脑把“不要用现有的昵称来称呼史蒂夫”翻译成了“发明全新的昵称来称呼史蒂夫。”而且这些新名字还……唔。行吧，它们挺特别。

在说晚安的时候，他成功地称呼史蒂夫为 _亲爱的_ ，还有——匪夷所思地—— _蜜糖_ 。

而史蒂夫就一声不吭地讶异地盯着他，跟之前的反应一样。至少那眼神里没有恐慌，只是吃惊。就像他根本没预料到这种情况。好吧，他俩都是这感觉。

而且奇怪的是，他对史蒂夫的这堆称呼都很……有感情。有些人或许会说，带着浪漫意味。可他没把史蒂夫往那方面想过啊。史蒂夫是他的朋友。仅仅是朋友而已。没有什么其他的吸引力。

啊，严格来说这不准确——他不是不知道史蒂夫很有吸引力。但那是史蒂夫。美国队长啊，老天爷。每个人都认为史蒂夫是英俊的，无可非议。他很养眼。可这并不能说明什么。这是十分正常的想法。必须是。

不过还是解释不了乱起昵称的事。

***

早餐时，托尼堵住了布鲁斯。他正把英式松饼从面包机里取出来。“嘿，我能问你个问题吗？”

“说。”布鲁斯抿了一口咖啡。

“你觉得史蒂夫辣不辣？”

被呛住的布鲁斯发出了一串痛苦的抽吸。托尼意识到这个提问的时机不太对。

“个人而言吗？”布鲁斯问。他咳嗽着，声音有点儿哑。

托尼示意他继续。

“嗯，他不算我喜欢的类型。”布鲁斯带着些许歉意说道，好像他知道这个回答肯定会令托尼失望。“以我的标准来看，他实在太，呃，男人了。所以恐怕我得说不，不辣。”

“哦——”彼得的声音从门口传来，“我们在玩‘辣不辣’吗？”

“早，小蜘蛛。”布鲁斯说道，然后郁闷地咧咧嘴，往罐子里投了25美分。“我也不知道我们在玩什么。问这位铁罐吧。”然后再次咧咧嘴，又投了25美分。“显然今天早上老天跟我有仇。”

“我想知道史蒂夫辣不辣。”

布鲁斯看向托尼，他似乎觉得托尼这个问题真的很奇怪。而彼得只是耸耸肩。“当然辣。”

布鲁斯盯着彼得。

“怎么啦？”彼得说。“我很开放的。他的肩膀太帅了。”

“没错，”托尼赞同道。因为如果彼得跟他意见一致的话，就说明这不是他自己的问题，对吧？如果他们两个正常男人都认为史蒂夫很辣的话，那这事就没什么诡异的。“他的肩膀绝对很帅。”

布鲁斯盯着他们俩。

“谁的肩膀很帅？”珍问道。她不知何时出现在了他身后，托尼转过身朝她挥挥手。

彼得从打开的冰箱里网出了一听可乐，甩向珍的方向。“我们在聊Cap的火辣身材。快加入讨论。”

珍笑了笑。“没问题，但你又要交钱了，彼得。”

“行。”彼得扔进一枚硬币。“托尼想知道史蒂夫辣不辣。”

珍拍了拍托尼的胳膊。“你绝对配得上他，托尼。你们俩都很帅。赶紧约他出去。”

诶？

“什么？”托尼说。“不，我——不是那样的。我只想知道其他人的想法。你懂吗，就像民意调查一样。”他顺着厨房搜寻了一圈。“话说史蒂夫在哪呢？”

“出去了。”布鲁斯嚼着他的早餐说道。“你刚好跟他错过了。他说要忙一整天。社区服务。去本地的小学。还说晚饭时回来，但不用等他了。他可以自己吃。”

托尼眨眨眼睛。“可我们有计划啊。今天周二。我们每周二都要出去的。我们要去公园吃午餐，还有个电影他说想看——”

布鲁斯耸耸肩。“我猜他改主意了吧。”

***

直到晚餐后很久他才再次见到史蒂夫。并不是说他一直窝在公共休息区里等他——他只是有很多工程学的文章要看。他想在身边有人的情况下看。好吧，也许他确实在等史蒂夫。就一点点啦。但这又不是犯罪。也不诡异。他想等朋友有什么不可以。

熟悉的红白蓝身影轻声穿过门廊，托尼抬头微笑起来。史蒂夫也回以一个笑脸。

“嘿，你今天去哪了，大块头？”托尼把手里的文章放下。目前进展不错。没有叫令人尴尬的昵称。成功。是的，刚才这也是昵称，他又欠了一美元，但至少这一个没那么……腻歪。他能搞得定。

史蒂夫谦逊地耸耸肩。“给孩子们读书。你知道的，就平时那些。我出来的时候遇到了损害管控公司的人，他们在街对面，需要我帮他们抬工字梁。”

“但今天是周二。”托尼倍感背叛地说。因为史蒂夫听起来就好像是按照复仇者宪章直接安排了这么一场社区服务，根本都没有考虑他们惯常的……出游。也许史蒂夫给忘了？“我以为咱们——我以为那是固定项目了。咱们的固定项目。”

史蒂夫把眼神转向了别处。“我知道，但我以为——我就是不想做出让你感到不自在的事。而现在看来……好像我的存在就会让你不自在。”

“没有！”托尼赶紧说。因为老天呐，不是史蒂夫的原因。是他自己，完全是他自己的错。他不喜欢史蒂夫故意跟他保持距离。“如果你真的不介意我总瞎说的话，那就别走。”他不禁在内心瑟缩了一下。这可能是他说过的最粘人的话了。

史蒂夫小小地微笑起来。“那好吧，我很愿意跟你在一起。很抱歉让你以为我不愿意。咱们可以明天去看那个电影？”

托尼没想到自己的回答会这么迫切。“当然，没问题，阳光男孩。”.

唉。本来可以用个更好的词的。他抑制住了双手掩面的冲动。

史蒂夫自言自语地用口型疑惑地重复了一遍 _阳光男孩？_ 如果托尼知道这话是怎么跑出来的，他一定会解释的。但是，嘿，史蒂夫还在微笑，所以肯定没那么糟。

“好吧，”史蒂夫说道。“那我就先去睡了。”他往门边走去。

“晚安，我的爱人！”托尼在他身后喊道。

噢。

死一般的寂静。

史蒂夫转回身，脸色通红。

“那个，”托尼慌忙说，“我觉得这礼拜剩下的时间里你就不要听我嘴里冒出来的，哦，任何话了。好主意吧？对吗？对。”

史蒂夫还是红着脸，几乎露出愧疚的神色来。他的脚尖蹭了蹭地板，用托尼很难听清的声音说，“但我喜欢你嘴里冒出来的话。”

然后他飞奔出了房间。

好吧。至少今晚他俩都不会很好受了。

***

接下来的几天算是正常，除了乱起名字这方面。他们一起去看了电影；一起打了破坏组。两次。他们终于出去吃了午餐。而托尼就是……停不下来地起名字。猛男。小猫。心肝。宝贝。小南瓜。小杯糕。

这真是……好在至少史蒂夫似乎不介意。但自从那天晚上之后，他也没对此发表过什么评价。他就这么接受了，仿佛这是托尼对他的正常称呼而已。而托尼每天晚上都得累心地往罐子里扔几张20元纸币。

然后就连这些名字也开始变化了，变得更加……有指代性。当他们跟平时一样痛揍杀人脑时，托尼喊了一句“金发高个儿大帅哥。”

罗根当时正在用钢爪噌噌地劈AIM的那帮蜜蜂饲养员。他连眼都没怎么眨，便转过身嚷嚷道，“嘿Cap，你的铁壳头需要你！”

“25美分哦！”彼得叫道，不过被完全忽视了。

“什么？”托尼把刚刚的最后几句话回想了一下。“嘿，你怎么知道我是指史蒂夫？”

“哈，‘金发高个儿大帅哥’必然不是我，”罗根说。其实挺对，他就算穿着高跟鞋都未必能到一米六八。天，这可不是托尼想在脑子里看到的画面。“我很确定我是‘黑发矮个儿丑八怪。’”

“而且你的暗恋气泡从太空都看得到。”珍边用她巨大的脚踢倒一堵墙边喊。

“我没有暗恋。”托尼下意识回答。因为那太荒唐了，不是吗？

史蒂夫当场愣住了，差点儿被反弹回来的盾拍到脸。

可能是个巧合吧。

***

做任务简报时，托尼轻而易举地将史蒂夫叫成了 _帅哥_ 和 _性感先生_ 。而当他们全都换好衣服，托尼再次与史蒂夫在厨房单独相遇。他光在做三明治的时候就又管对方叫了三次 _亲爱的_ 。

耶稣啊。就好像他真的被史蒂夫吸引了一样。就好像他喜欢史蒂夫。

就好像他……喜欢史蒂夫？

不可能啊，他疯狂地想，这时才意识到他还在呆呆地盯着史蒂夫的脸。这——显然这不正常吧，对吗？被史蒂夫吸引，这不是件正常的事。

但他本来也不算常人，不是吗？他是个给自己设计战甲并穿着它跟队友飞向战斗中的亿万富翁工程师。他从来没打算做个常人。而且他的头脑明显在努力告诉他，他爱史蒂夫。天呐，从他的大脑想出来的那些话来看，他是 _无可救药地_ 爱他。

也许他应该……跟着感觉走。这是他的天性。

他喜欢史蒂夫。

嗯。

他在脑海中测试了一遍这个想法。他喜欢史蒂夫。他能做到。

一定可以做到。感觉并没有很奇怪，也没有很难接受，或者什么的——他只感觉，这是一件他始终都知道的事而已。这让他生活的方方面面都说通了很多。他喜欢史蒂夫。

史蒂夫也喜欢他。史蒂夫必须喜欢他吧，对吗？

他们是最好的朋友，做什么事都在一起。他们一起看电影、每周有固定的约会——不太算约会……但或许，也算。何况托尼已经把情侣爱称这事做到炉火纯青了。他们爱对方。他们当然爱对方。也许他们已经约会了好几年了。

也许现在应该把情侣该做的其他事补齐了。

史蒂夫注视着托尼，像是非常认真地在担心他的健康。托尼都能想象出自己现在的表情是啥样。

“托尼，你还好吗？”

“很好。”托尼回答。“好得不能再好了。我……我有了个想法。得先付个钱，等一下。”

他把盘子推开，站起身，深思熟虑地走向昵称罐。史蒂夫本就站在离它不远的地方，他好奇地看着托尼，一言未发。

托尼拿出钱包，翻出两张一百块的钞票塞进罐子里。他一直迎接着史蒂夫的视线。

史蒂夫瞪大了双眼。

“嘿，酷帅队长，”托尼微笑着说，往后倚在流理台边，“想跟我出去约会吗？”

他的心咚咚狂跳。噢，他以前约过别人，但忽然间一切都变得紧张起来，仿佛他从来没有这么渴望过某件事或某个人。而史蒂夫必须得说“好”，必须说。

史蒂夫什么都没说。

托尼的胃都翻腾起来。

“哦，”他轻声说。“哦，我——我误会了。抱歉。我的错。”

史蒂夫掏出一个破旧的皮钱包，抓出一把钱，把他的每一张钞票都丢进了罐子。他在笑，一个好看的、大大的微笑，这是托尼见过的最好的风景。

“没问题，帅哥。”史蒂夫说。就像他已经等待了好几个月，或者好几年。就像他一直在等待托尼的询问。“出去约会。”然后他瞟了瞟自己的钱包。“但是，呃，你付账。”

“好的。”托尼大笑着走近几步，将对方拽过来，把他们的嘴唇贴在了一起。他们的第一个吻，美妙极了。

“嗯，”史蒂夫低语。他们刚刚分开，他的声音低沉而沙哑。“我得承认，我很好奇约会之后你会怎么称呼我。”他的微笑很明亮，太容易就能猜到他在想象些什么场景。

托尼知道他一直爱着史蒂夫的乐观。

“不知道啊，”托尼也笑着说，“得在那之后才能明白了，对吗？”


End file.
